Almost Naturally
by WWTGGD
Summary: Santana Lopez is a Stripper/Prostitute and a good one at that. When a gorgeous girl named Brittany walks in, there's an instant attraction from Santana's side. Oh...did I mention Brittany is an undercover FBI agent? (Very brief mention of Rape towards a non-Brittana character)
1. Who's That Chick?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana POV -

"Hey baby! How much you cost a dance?" a drunk guy slurred as his wasted friends howled and whistled at me as I danced on the pole. In case you haven't guessed yet, I'm a stripper and a good one at that.

"10 dollars a dance" I said leaning over and showing him my cleavage.

"damn girl, you expensive" he said as his friended handed him another beer.

"I'm totally worth it" I said in a sultry voice. His eyes almost bugged out of his head and he stumbled to the counter. His shoved money in the guys face and the guy stamped his hand. He stumbled over again and I got off the pole as another girl jumped on. We walked to the back room that said "private" on the door. I opened it and I peeked in to make sure no one was in there. I was hoping someone was there so I didn't have to dance on him.

"Come on hot stuff" I said smiling and grabbing his shirt and pulling him inside. I pushed him down on the chair and I sauntered to the stereo. I flipped through the play list trying to find my song.

"let's go baby. I'm all ready for ya" he said impatiently. I put on the song and I walked over to him in a super model fashion. I sat in his lap and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"you won't forget this" I fake husked in his ear as if I was turned on. Guys actually disgust me. Just the thought of sleeping with one makes me wanna barf. I'm into the ladies but no girls walk in here which I'm very disappointed about. Actually, one girl walked in and I barreled through another girl to get to her. Turns out she was looking for her husband. Damn... I heard the music stop and I let out a sigh of relief. I looked at him and he had sweat going down his shirt. Nasty.

"One more dance baby. Come on now" he said grabbing my wrist and pulling me closer.

"You'll have to pay again stud" I said getting away from him.

"aww now can't you just give me a free one?" He said. I ignored him and I walked back out into the club.I looked around and I was hoping a girl had walked in but no such luck. I got back on my pole and I started to twirl and grind and dance.

"don't make me Puck. I'm not that kind of girl" I heard a gorgeous voice say. I contuinued to dance but I eagerly looked to the door. My jaw dropped at the sight of this girl. She was absolutely gorgeous. She had beautiful blond hair and kicking curves and long legs that I immediately wanted wrapped around my waist.

"it'll be fun. Just let go" a guy with a mohawk said pushing her in. Her eyes locked with mine and I stopped dancing and sauntered over to her.

"Hey baby. Can I get you a drink?" I said taking a deep breath in. If Blanche taught me anything, it would be to take in a deep breath of air in so it makes your boobs look better. She nervously looked over to her friend and he nodded. She was still unsure so I brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. She gave me a sweet smile and we walked over to the bar.

"what can I get you?" I asked.

"Can I get a water?" She asked.

"What girl comes to the club and gets a water?" I asked chucking. She smiled and looked down at the floor adorably. The bartender came over and I ordered a water in a bottle. The bartender came back and handed me the drink. I handed it to her.

"Thanks..." She said not knowing my name.

"Just call me Snix" I said smiling at the beauty if this girl. "What's your name?"

"Just call me Brittany" she said smiling at me.

"Brittany. That's a sexy name" I flirted

"Snix... Is that your real name?" She asked.

"Nope. My real name is classified information" I said. Usually I just wanted to get straight to the dance so I could get it over with but this time I actually wanted to get to know her. Why? I have no clue. It's weird. It's as if I'm drawn to her.

"classified" she repeated like she's heard the word a billion times.

"yep."

"Why can't you tell me?" She said. I saw hurt in her eyes and I did something I never should do. It's the the number three rule To being a stripper.

"my real name is Santana" I said telling the truth. She smiled

"Santana. That's a really pretty name"

"Not as pretty as you" I said. I looked down and I noticed something was off about her chest. It looked kind of flat and just...off

"what's wrong with your chest?" I asked pointing. She looked down.

"what's wrong?" Sh said adjusting her shirt.

"never mind." I said. "so would you like a dance?"

She shook her head. "No thanks. It's my 26 birthday and Puck brought me here"

"Is he your boyfriend?" I asked hoping her answer was no.

"gross. He's like my best friend" she said. When she said gross I perked up because she might be lesbian but then she explained herself and I felt myself deflate. She studied my face and for once in my life I felt self conscious.

"You are very pretty. Why do you even work here?" She asked looking around

"it's actually not that bad" I said.

"selling your body to random strangers is not bad?" She asked confused.

"yea well..." I sad looking at the ground. I decided to get right to the point.

"okay look...I'm a lesbian and you are the first girl to walk in here and I think your really sexy. So how about we take this into the big rooms?" I asked hoping she would say yes. The private rooms were just for dancers and the big rooms were beds. I usually never go there but I really wanted to get with this girl.

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's just a room. With me..you...and a bed" I said in a sultry voice.

"How many diseases do you think are in there?" She asked in a teasing manner.

"Come on aunts not doing good" Her friend Puck said walking over. Sick aunt huh?

"Okay. Bye San" she said quickly as she and Puck started quickly walking away. I jogged over and I grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and roughly grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I winced. She was really strong for some reason.

"I'm so sorry" she said rubbing my hand. I hummed at the feeling.

"so... uh...when will I see you again?" I asked lamely

"Ill try to be back tomorrow" she said winking and walking out. I sighed in happiness. Instead of dancing more I asked Daisy to take my shift and I walked slowly to my car and went home. I took a good,long shower and I got in my comfy pajamas. I got in bed and I snuggled into it. Thoughts of Brittany filled my head as I drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- The last thing I should I should be doing is making a new story but this idea, I just couldn't stay away from it. If you want to see more then

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. Strippey the Stripper

As I start this chapter, "I'm in Love with a Stripper" by T-Payne comes on Pandora...How Fitting

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Brittany POV-

"We need to be more careful. One of the girls noticed my vest" I said taking off my shirt so now my bullet proof vest was showing

"oh really? We didn't even need to bring them. We're just getting info" Puck said walking into the kitchen.

"So I just found out they do have the big rooms like we suspected." I said as Puck made hamburgers on the George Forman.

"Alright. Sorry but I didn't find out anything. I was trying but the girl would stop talking about my hair" he said and I laughed.

"Get a haircut. It's okay you didn't find anything. We going back tomorrow. One of the girls said she was lesbian and she thought I was sexy so maybe I can get information on Abrams from her" I said as Puck handed me the burger.

"Great. Maybe you can also get a new girlfriend" he teased. "I'm going to eat this in my room. The games on" he patted my head as he walked to his room. After I finished eating my hamburger, I got on the data base and I looked at the latest information. Puck and I are supposed too take in Artie Abrams, The owner of all the clubs whosometimes exploits underage girls. Its gathered that he says they'll hurt there friends and family if they don't and he's known to kidnap them and force them to work for him. When I went to the club I didn't notice any underage people but that doesn't mean there not there. We're also here to get more info on Abrams. I told my coworkers what I found and I did a little more research and then I got in my pajamas and went to sleep with thoughts of Santana in my head.

-The Next Night-

Brittany POV-

"Come one Pierce!" Puck called.

"Do you think this is too revealing?" I asked walking into the living room. When he saw me his eyes practically popped out of his head.

"Whoa! If you weren't my best friend I'd be all over you" he said still gawking. I blushed and I looked down at myself. I was wearing a black dress that showed off my, if I do say so myself, amazing curves.

"So what do you have for protection?" He asked adjusting his bullet proof vest. Since I was wearing a tight dress, I couldn't have the vest on.

"Well, I have a knife strapped to my higher thigh and that's it." I said as he nodded. We got in our bullet proof window car and we drove to the same club. I couldn't help the beating of my heart as we neared the place. It's not because we're going into a place that could turn lethal at any second, oh no. It's because a certain Latina would be there. She was absolutely gorgeous. The way her wavy hair fell down her shoulders, the way her eyes twinkled when she saw, the way she-

"PIERCE!"Puck yelled.

"what!?" I yelled back clearest annoyed.

"sorry. We're here" he said. I looked out the window and I can hear the music thumping. We both laughed out loud when we saw some woman dragging some guy out by his ear. He looked like a dear caught in headlights.

"Your my best friend. You mean a lot to me" he said

"You are my best friend too. You mean the world to me" I said as he gave me a side hug. We always do this before a mission. Because...well...you know...you never know what might happen. We checked us out one more time. Puck was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a dark brown T shirt but under that shirt he had a bullet proof vest on,a couple of knifes, and a loaded gun. On the outside he looks completely normal. We walked in and I immediately looked for the girl I talked to last night. I saw her dancing on a pole while drunk guys were throwing money at her like an elephant at the zoo. I winced when some stupid guy started throwing change at her. She tried to ignore it but when he threw a coin, probably a quarter, really hard at her and it bounced of her head she immediately stopped dancing.

"get the fuck out of here!" She yelled at him pointing to the door.

"shut the hell up and dance bitch" he said as he moved his hand up and it connected with her cheek in a loud slap. I angrily walked over and I grabbed the guy by his collar and I pulled him out of his chair.

"don't you hit her" I snarled menacingly. He raised his hand to slap me but I dodged it and I connected my fist with his jaw. He yelled in pain and a huge guy all in black picked me up and I had to pretend to fight him. I am trained to get out of any hold.

"look, since your really hot, ill let you slide. You're only banned from here from the rest of the night" he said closing the door. Puck came out and he had an angry look on his face.

"What the hell?" he hissed.

"Look...I'm Sorry. He hit her and I lost it" I admitted ashamed.

"okay. I'm going back in to have a little fun and ill see you at home" he said going back in.

"have a little fun" was code for "I'm going to see what I can find out"

I walked to the car and I got in and closed the door. I heard a little tap at the passenger window and I saw Santana standing and I couldn't help but notice that her eyes were a darker shade of brown. I unlocked the door and I let her in. She got in and closed the door and I locked moved over and she gave me a perfect view of her cleavage Which my eyes took advantage of.

"can we please go back to your place" she purred in my ear. I involuntarily let out a moan. She smirked and she started kissing my neck. I yelped when she nipped at a sensitive spot on my neck. I turned my head to give more more access to my neck. I let her kiss and suck on my neck and I snapped out of it and I gently but firmly pushed her away.

"Aww come on baby. I know you like it" she said. "Let's just go back to your place." I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded No.

"please? I'm not getting out of this car unless its at your house" she said sitting back down and she buckled the seat belt and crossed her arms. I chuckled at how cute she was. She grinned when I put the keys in the ignition.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Id love to hear your ideas for the future chapters (:

REVIEW!


	3. Information Only

"I knew you wanted me" she said all sexy like as we drove to my house. I took in a sharp breath of air when she squeezed my inner thigh. I did that because it was really hot and also because she was really close to the knife I had strapped to my thigh. I quickly moved her hand and she chuckled, probably at the effect she had on me. I pulled in the drive way and I unbuckled my seat belt and Santana did the same. I jogged ahead and I quickly opened the door, checking to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. I smiled to myself when there wasn't. While I was looking in, she sauntered over and she snaked her arm around my waist and I opened the door. We walked in and she tried to press me up against the door but I was to quick. I pushed her against the door and I subconsiously pressed my body against her. She let out a moan and I realized what I was doing. I got of her and I'm sure I heard her whimper.

"Would you like something to drink or eat?" I asked walking into the kitchen. She huffed and followed me to the kitchen.

"I am very hungry" she said suggestively. She grabbed my hips and she pulled me close to her and she put her plump lips close to mine, not touching them. It reminded me of the Jar Of Hearts video where the guy was taking the girls heart from her mouth. She moved down to my neck and started kissing it. Was it wrong that this feels really,really good? What was happening came flooding back to me. Im a FBI agent and shes a stripper. I firmly pushed her away.

"Look, you're very pretty but I'm not going to sleep with you or fool around with you. I only took you here because you wouldn't get out of the car and you wouldn't back down" I said honestly. She looked down disappointed.

"oh..."

"I don't want you to leave though. Would you like to watch a movie with me?" I asked Smiling. She nodded and smiled excitedly ,then she looked hurt and frowned.

"what kind of movie..." She sighed sadly

"Well...lets go see" I said trying to figure why she was sad. We walked into the living room and I looked at the movies.

"Well...I'm kind of a child at heart so I have...Finding Nemo, Lion King, and Bolt. Sorry theres not much choices. If you don't like those we could get something on dem-" I started to say when she put her fingers to my lips.

"Its fine." She chuckled. "Bolt would be fine. Thats the one with the dog right?"

I nodded. I put the movie in and I got some drinks for us and we sat close together on the couch.

"How come when I asked you if you wanted to watch a movie, you seemed happy but then you got upset? If you don't mind me asking" I asked. I leaned down a little and I know its creepy but I smelt her hair and instead if smoke and alcohol, it smelt like clean strawberries. I loved it.

"oh..well, I'm used to getting used for my body. When, I went to some guys house, he asked if I wanted to watch a movie. I was happy that I maybe wouldn't have to sleep with hIm. We sat down and he turned on the movie..."

"and..." I questioned

"It was a filthy porno"

"Gross, this isn't that kind of movie" I assured her.

"Yea...But you know Britt...I was hoping we could make our own Porno..." She said. She then started kissing up my neck. The movie started and she continued to kiss and suck on my neck. She got up and she straddled my hips. I grabbed her hips and I pulled them even closer. She rocked them back and forth on mine and we both were moaning. She tried to capture my lips with hers but I pulled back. I used my strength and I picked her up and I moved her back to her spot on the couch. She sighed but she complied. I made some Popcorn and I put it in one big bowl. We both went to grab some at the same time and our hands brushed like in one of those cliche movies. I blushed and I pulled back. She looked over at me and she winked. We got to the part where Bolt saves Mittens at the animal shelter and I felt her lean into my side. Some ti e after that, she sunk even lower. Two minutes after that, she laid her head on my lap and I heard light snoring. She was absolutely adorable. I was just listening to her snore cutely when I heard my phone vibrate.

"Come pick me up" I read a text from Puck.

He had great timing. Not.

"San" I said lightly shaking her. She mumbled something and she snuggled closer to me.

"You're adorable" I whispered. How could an adorable person like her end up in a job stripping?

"Lets go to bed" she mumbled. Lets? Like both of us? I cant just sleep in the same bed as her. Wait...maybe I can. If I get to be friends with her, then I could get her to tell me information. Then is decided. Im only being with her information. Nothing else. If thats right, Why does it feel like im lying to myself?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Review!

Id love to hear tour ideas!


	4. Stay

_Follow me on TUMBLR !_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Brittany POV-

"Come on sleepy" I said gently shaking her. She mumbled something but I didn't hear what it was. I picked her up bridal style and I carefully walked to the car and I set her in the back seat. I don't really want to take her with me to pick up Puck but I can't leave her alone in my house. There are safes in my room and it has classified FBI documents, guns, and bullets. Its a special one so I highly doubt she could open it but she might get suspicious. I also have my uniform and badge there. I locked the door and I got in the car. I looked back and Santana was cuddling one of my jackets I had back there. She looked so cuddly. I wanted to jump back there and hold her in my arms. Whoa...where the hell did that come from?I shook my head and I started the car and I drove back to the club. When I got there Puck was outside waiting for me. I pulled up and he got in the car. He looked back and his eyes widened.

"What the hell is she doing here?" He whisper yelled.

"I took her back with me and she fell asleep. I couldn't leave her alone at the house" I said.

"What do you mean "took her back with you?" Did you have sex with her?" He asked shocked.

"What!? No! She got in the car and she refused to get out unless I took her back to my house. She tried to seduce me but I convinced her to watch a movie with me instead. She fell asleep during the movie" I explained. How could he think that? He knows I would never sleep with a "client" so to speak.

"Okay." he said with his thinking face on. "So, What do we do with her?"

"Bring her home with us. She can sleep in my bed and I can sleep on the couch in my room" I said without hesitation.

"You cant bring her to the house! Just lay her by the door" Puck said.

"Hell no. Were not leaving her here. Shes coming back to the house and thats final" I said starting the car and I started driving to my house.

"Britt, she's not coming with us. Shes a stripper, shes probably used to sleeping on the streets" Puck said rudely.

"Don't talk about her like that." I said trying to calm my anger.

"Whatever. Shes not going to our house." Puck said folding his arms.

"You seem to be forgetting who's house it really is" I said. He was going to say something but he kept his mouth shut.

"Look, illl be careful" I said. He nodded. When we pulled up to the driveway, Puck got out and went in the house without a word. He's so dramatic. I looked back and Santana was still sleeping soundly. Why was she so tired? I got out and I walked to her side of the car and I opened the car door. She was snoring lightly and it was adorable.

"Come on cutie. Lets get you to a normal bed" I said. I reached over and I picked her up bridal style. While I was walking up to the front door, her eyes slowly opened. She smiled when she saw me.

"You're not going to touch me inappropriately in my sleep are you?" She asked with a tired smirk.

"Of course not! I would never do that to you" I said honestly.

"It would be fine if you did" she mumbled as her eyes closed again. I felt my cheeks heat up. I took her to my room and I laid her on my bed. She was wearing her "Stripper clothes" still. I opened my drawer and I grabbed one of my comfortable shirts with some comfy pajama pants. I wanted to get her out of these clothes that smelt like alcohol and smoke. I shook her gently.

"What?" She mumbled. She opened her eyes and she suddenly sat up.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. I fell asleep on you. Ill just go home" she still looked tired. She started to walk away but I grabbed her hand. Her hand was soft, I felt like I could hold it all day.

"Stay. You don't have to go. You can change into these clothes and you can spend the night. I can sleep on the couch over their" I said trying to get her to stay. She looked at me and she looked like she didn't believe me.

"Please?" I asked. She looked down and she brushed her thumb across the back of my hand.

"Ill stay"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Follow me on TUMBLR and Please review!_

_Your ideas and suggestions for future chapters really help (:_


	5. Friend?

**_xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_**

Santana POV-

I hummed at the feeling if being warm and comfortable which is highly unusual in my line of work. Actually, its damn near impossible for me. Why haven't I left yet? After I do the deed and get the money, I leave immediately after or if the person is clingy, I'll stay until they fall asleep, then I leave. I was afraid to open my eyes because I was worried the guy was awake and if he is, then I have to do the highly awkward, "Hey, I had sex with you last night. Wheres my money?" The worst part of accidentally staying over is that its bright outside and people look at you with judging eyes. I just give them the "I don't give a fuck" look or I just flip them off. I glanced down and I was wrapped in white sheets with yellow leaves in the comforter. Thats weird for a guy. It has to be a guy because no girls ever come in th club. It was at that monent that I reliazed I had clothes on. I had black sweat pants on and a plain white t- shirt that said "My eyes are even prettier" I couldnt help but chuckle at the shirt. Poor unsuspecting guy checks out her boobs and then reads the shirt and he gets instantly embarassed. Wait...boobs. Guys dont have boobs...well, there not sopposed to. I also relized that her arm was wrapped snugly around my stomach. Wow...To bad I cant remember her. I slowly unwrapped her arm and as soon as it was gone, I immediately missed it warmth and protection. I slowly and carefully got out of bed so I could finally see who I fell asleep with. My eyes almost popped out of my head when I saw it was Brittany. The girl whose pants ive tried to get in ever since I met her. A smirk came across my face as I got back on the bed. I slowly took the sheets off her and I got on top of her and straddled her hips.

"Come on baby. Wakey Wakey" I said grinding into her hips. She mumbled something and her eyes slowly opened. They widened alot when she saw me and saw, felt , what I was doing. I grinded my hips harder into hers and she bit her lips in hopes to get rid of a moan.

"Moan for me baby" I said hotly into her ear. She grabbed my hips and she let out a groan in pleasure. I connected my lips to her neck and I started kissing and sucking.

"Do you want some choclate chip waffles?" She said gently pushing me off and standing off. What? I am so fucking confused. Did we sleep together lasnt night? Why am I even at her house? Why did she push me off when things were getting good?

"Ill explain over waffles" She said. I felt my stomach growl and Brittany laughed. I felt my cheeks heat up. We walked to the kitchen and Brittany gave me a glass of Orange Juice. She turned on the waffle cooker and she sat down across from me.

"What do you remember?" She asked.

"I remember watching a movie and what happened before that" I said recalling the memory.

"Okay..you fell asleep during the movie. Puck asked me to pick him up from the club and I put you in the car and we picked him up. We came back, you changed into some of my clothes, and we fell asleep" She explained. Why cant I remember that?

"At first, I thought you were just really tired but since you can't remember, someone probably put a roofie or something in your drink and it kicked in during the movie."

That explains it. Some guy handed me a drink and it tasted funny. But wait...I do remember one thing.

"I remember you said you were going to sleep on the couch. What happened?" I asked with a smirk.

"I tried to sleep on the couch but you grabbed my arm and refused to reliase it so I just slept in the bed" She said as the waffle maker beeped. She poured the stuff in and added choclate chips.

"did we do anything dirty?" I asked.

"Dirty? Whatever do you mean? Dirty like the STDs you probably left in my bed?" She teased.

"Im 100 percent clean. I get regular check ups." I said honestly. Thats actually one of my biggest worries.

"Good to know. I was afraid I caught something from you humping me earlier" She said with a smirk.

"Dont act like you didn't love it" I teased back. She smiled and handed me a plate with waffles. I took a bite and they were delicious!

"Oh my god these are so good!" I exclaimed. She laughed at my excitement.

"Yep, there my famous CC Waffles" She said gettting some too.

"Did someone say CC waffles!?" I heard a man say behind me. I turned around and I saw Brittanys, hopefully, friend.

"Yea, I made some for you too" Brittany said gesturing to the premade waffles.

"Thanks Britt!" He said taking three on a plate and kissing her cheek and going back to the room. I scowled. Was he her boyfriend?

"Dont worry, Hes just my best friend that lives with me" She said. I was relieved. I looked up at Brittany and she had an adorable smile.

"You're adorable" I accidentally said before I could stop myself.

"You're cute" She countered with a smile. "Hey...I was just wondering if you'd..."

"Yes!" I said way to quicky and eagerly.

"Like to come to the park with me?" She finished laughing.

"Sure" I said like I didn't care but she saw through my lie. "Ill go home first and get dressed"

She nodded.

"Thanks, It gets boring without someone. It'll be great to have a friend there"

Friend?

**_xXXXXXXXXXXXXx_**

**_Review and follow me on TUMBLR_**


	6. 180C

**_xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_**

_Brittany POV-_

"So what do you do for a living?" Santana asked as I watched the ducks peck at the bread Santana and I were throwing out.

"I run my own business. It's generates Synergy and stuff like that." I said. The lie routinely rolling of my tongue. If you use the word "Synergy" and "Business" in the same sentence, the always believe you.

"Wow...is it hard?" She asked.

"No...I rarely work. I hired smart people to do it for me"

The less details, the better.

"So that guy that lives with you, what does he do?" She asked.

"He's my business Partner" I know if she asked him alone, he'd say that same thing. We're to well trained to let a simple lie like that come uncovered. Well...Let's get down to business. I reached into my pocket and I pretended to check the time but I was really turning on the voice recorder.

"Am I boring you?" She asked noticing me "check the time"

"Oh no. I always have to have a clock somewhere where I'm at. It's one of my pet peeves." I told her true fully.

"I thought it was weird you had a clock in your bathroom" Santana said with her cheeky smile.

"Can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer if you want or if it makes you uncomfortable and I want you be be uncomfortable because being uncomfortable is bad and-"

"Brittany...your rambling. Ask away." Santana said, stopping my fake rambling.

"Okay..." I had to do this right. I can't just come out and ask her "Is there children working illleglly?"

"Why...why do you work there?" I asked.

"I work there because...I don't really know. I got started in it just to help pay my way in the big city."

"I couldn't imagine working there" I said. If you sympathize with them, it makes them more comfortable.

"It's not that bad. Other than sleeping with disgusting guys and getting groped, I get payed a lot and I couldn't get out even if I tried." She said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean you couldn't get out even if you tried?" I asked.

"I signed this stupid contract. All the strippers and prostitutes that work in our "Company" have to sign it and you have to do some pretty dark stuff to get out."

"Sorry for intruding but "company?"

This is gold. I hope she keeps talking.

"Well...it's sort of like ant colonies. There's different owners and the one I'm under forces us to sign the contract which is like a deal with the devil." She snorted angrily. I know her "owner" is Finn Hudson. It's Puck and I's job to take him down and have him arrested. I know to get out, the contract includes Hit and Runs, Drug Deals, Theft, and Murder and even more fucked up shit.

"Oh...can't you just run?"

I already know the answer is a huge, NO. Finn sends people out and if they don't kill you, your brought back to wherever Finn's main place is and tortured. Then after, he puts you back in the business.

"You can run but they find you and bring you back. I've seen it done to a few of the girls"

"Why don't you just revolt?" I asked and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yea! Find out where your employer lives and then call the cops!"

Finns been arrested by the Police and FBI but we can never catch him on anything. But if Puck and I succeed, he'll be locked up for life.

"If I strolled up to him and the cops came, he'd probably kill me and the cops would let him go because he'd probably clean the gun and he's just so careful"

"Oh..I'm sorry San"

She looked over to me with her cute smile.

"What did you just call me?" She asked amused.

"San" I said smiling back.

"It's cute." She replied

"Not as cute as you"

She looked in my eyes and her gaze flickered down to my lips. She started to lean in and I found myself leaning it too. Our lips were about to meet when my phone chimed. I pulled back and dug my phone out of my pocket. I turned the Voice recorder off and looked out into the lake. She reached over and tilted my chin towards her. We both leaned in again but once again, I pulled back.

"I'm sorry...I can't" I said looking down.

"It's okay. It's getting dark out." Santana said standing up.

"Yea...Where do you live? I could drive you" I offered.

"No it's okay..It isn't far."

"Oh..I'll walk you home then" I said. We walked side by side closely. Her hand brushed mine and I took her hand and laced our fingers together. I glanced at her and I could tell she was blushing. She looked down at our hands and smiled. God...she was so cute...she's also sexy. What a glorious combination.

"Here we are" She said and we slowed down. We got to an apartment building.

"I'll walk you too the door"

We walked to 180C and we stopped.

"I had fun. Thanks for inviting me" She said. She unlocked the door and I noticed she was playing with her keys which is the universal "I want you to kiss me" sign.

"Thank you for coming. Goodnight Santana" I said as I reluctantly let go of her warm hand. I leaned in to kiss her on the cheek but she turned at the last second and our lips met. She pulled back with a Devilish grin.

"Goodnight Brittany" She said going inside and leaving me with butterflies.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Follow me on TUMBLR and/or Twitter (:

Your future chapter ideas are very helpful

- WWTGGD over and out -


	7. Knock Knock (Dedicated to Cory M)

_Check out the new cover art for this story_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Brittany POV-

_Knock Knock_

"Ugg...who is up this early?" I think to myself as I pry one eye open to see that it is still dark outside. I waited to hear the door open but I didn't hear anything. I reluctantly pulled my arm out of my warm bed and I hit the wall behind me.

"Puuuuuuuuuck...Dooooooooor" I wined.

"Nooooooo...Youuuuu" he wined right back. I huffed as I pulled the covers off my warm body and I stepped onto the cold floor. Letting the curiosity get the best of me, I made my way to our front door. On my way there though, I grabbed my fully loaded 9 millimeter gun, just as a precaution. I aimed the gun towards the floor as I made my way to the door.I didn't see anything in the street, like suspicious cars or boxes, and I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary in our neighborses yards. I slowly opened up our front door and I noticed a sealed letter thumb tacked to our front door. I took one more look around as I closed the door. I walked into my bathroom closet and I grabbed gloves, like doctors use, and I didn't touch anything as I walked back over and opened the door back up and quickly but carefully grabbed the letter, and the tack.

"Puck come here!" I called as I held the tack and letter in my hands.

"What?" He said as he walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes like a small child Christmas morning.

The first thing we did was dust it for finger prints. You may think, "it's just a regular thing stuck to your door...like a flyer for cheap Pizza." but that's not the case becase one, who thumb tacks it to the door? Don't they usually use tape or stick in in the lock? and Two,the outside of the letter was completely blank. There were no emails, numbers, or advertisiemts, just blank.

"Tests positive for finger prints" Puck said setting the letter down and I was surprised.

"What about the tack?" I asked.

"Also that's easy...let's take it to the office tomorow and we can analyze it. For tonight, I'll just put it in my safe in a baggie." Puck said and I nodded and we both went back to bed.

_**The next day**_

"Hey B"

I looked to the opening of my office and I saw my assistant Sam Evans. He is just my assistant, like an internship, for now until he completes his training to become a special agent.

"Hey Sam" I greeted with a smile.

"The letter you and Agent Puckerman brought down is done analyzing and theres something they think you should see." he told me.

"Okay I'll be down in a minute" I said as he nodded and left my office. I chugged the last bit of my coffee and I headed down to the Examination room. When I got there, the door was already open and I saw Puck and Sam chatting. When I walked in, they stopped the chitter chatter.

"Did you I.D the prints yet?" I asked. I noticed there was a serious mood and the room. Don't get me wrong, I'm very serious when it comes to my job but it's a different kind of serious this time.

"Yes and we identified both the finger prints as Finn Hudson."

"Wow" Is all I could say. Finger prints can tell us he was there and even if it was last night, he couldn't have gone too far with FBI stationed in most airports.

"At first I thought, "That's not like him to be so careless" even the common kid knows not to leave finger prints." Puck started to say and I nodded for him to continue.

"But that was before we opened the letter. And well...this is what we found."

He said as we walked over to a piece of paper laid out. I noticed that it was hand written which was very unusual. Sam pulled the lamp over for extra light and I read the letter.

_**"Agent Pierce,**_

_**Do you know what it's like to be chased by dogs?**_

_**To have to change locations constantly?**_

_**To be so angry at someone that you'd possibly get yourself, and the one you love, brutally murdered just to get revenge?**_

_**Well, I have.**_

**_So, let's just cut to the chase. I really am Finn Hudson. I'm sure you've noticed that I haven't wiped my finger prints and this is also hand written. I did that to prove to you that I am __not__ playing games right now. _**

_**You have one goal, to take down Artie Abrams and I am willing to help you do that. I know you are probably skeptical and I understand that, I really do, butI'm tired of being treated like a dog by him...like a pet. As you know, I am Artie's right hand man so I clearly know a hell of a lot more that you do. I know where he's been, where he is going, and where he is going now. He trusts me and I trusted him, but when I found him viciously raping the only girl I ever loved, all that trust exploded like I want his head to.**_

_**I am willing to tell you and your agents everything you want to know under two conditions-**_

_**You free me of any and all charges, no matter where or what  
**_

_**Safely find and and release a girl named Rachel Barbara Berry and free her of every charge she has,if any**_

_**That is what I want and I will not negotiate **_

_**I know freeing me of all charges is a lot but the public does not know me so if I get off, no one will be upset.**_

_**I am also a changed man. I know you may not believe me but now, all I want to do is buy a house and start a family with Rachel. She wants to live in New York to start her Broadway career so that's the plan. **_

_**If you aren't interested, don't respond but I do really need your help. While Artie does trust me, he will not let Rachel and I go easily. **_

**If _you are interested and agree to my conditions, send a letter to the Challinger hotel in LA, number 707 in 48 hours starting 1:00 AM this morning._**

_**I really am a changed man and I really don't want to hurt people any more but if you choose to contact me and you fail to meet both my conditions fully, I will kill Santana with an Apple peeler. Understand?**_

_**Please, I am relying on you from the bottom of my heart to save me and Rachel from this horrible man.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_** Finn Hudson**_

_**PS- Artie does not know I love Rachel or that I am contacting you...lets keep it that way...shall we?"**_

"Are we going to contact him?" Sam asked.

"First thing we're going to do is send a team to this location." Puck said.

"I think it will be better to send letters, not a S.W.A.T team. If what he said is true, he could really help us." I reasoned.

"Britt, we have Finn's possible location! We have to send a S.W.A.T as soon as possible. I'll ready the team now." Puck said walking towards the door.

"Puck listen to me! Finn is not the big picture here! We're going after Artie and if you send a S.W.A.T, Finn will run and not work with us." I said practically jogging next to Puck's fast pace.

"We'll catch Finn and force him to talk" Puck said with a set jaw.

"As your commanding officer I'm telling you No."

I hate using that against him but I'm not risking Santana's safety. What if sending a S.W.A.T is considered pulling one over?

"You're really holding that over me?" Puck asked in annoyance and disbelief.

"If you listen, I'll let you bring home some girls." I said as Puck's face lit up.

He's never allowed to bring girls over because our walls are thin so even if I'm in the kitchen, I can hear muffled bed creaking and moans. Also,it's unprofessional.

"Really? Whenever I want?" He asked as I nodded.

"With _whoever_ I want?" He asked with a smirk.

"Sure..I don't care what girl you bring home." I said confused as to why he'd think I'd care.

"Okay...Tonight, I think I'll visit that club and see what Santana is doing tonight." He said with a teasing but sleazy smirk. For some reason, I let anger take the best of me.

"If you touch her or even flirt with her, I will shoot you in the dick. Do you understand?" I said through my teeth.

"Jeez Pierce...I was only kidding. I'd never sleep with _your_ girl like that." he said with honesty in his eyes and I relaxed.

"See you at home Britt." He said hugging me then walking off.

"Bye Puck." I called after him. I walked back to my office and sat down and started looking through files when it hit me.

Wait..._My_ girl?

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Finn was going to be a bad guy but now, for reasons you should know, I don't have the heart to do that._

_I'm very sorry if it feels unrealistic for you_

_Rest in Peace Cory_

_-WWTGGD-_


End file.
